


First Date with Aidan

by fallingofftheaxis, Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [21]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "Could you write a Aiden (being human) x male reader first date scenario? (Could be as smutty or as fluffy as you like )"
Relationships: Aidan Waite/Male Reader, Aidan Waite/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207842
Kudos: 2





	First Date with Aidan

  * You met Aidan at the hospital.
  * You were brought in after you ended up breaking your arm.
  * Aidan was the nurse who ended up helping you.
  * “So… how’d you break your arm in two places?” He asks
  * “My friends are morons and fell on me.”
  * “Wow… well, the doctor wants to keep you here for observation for a few days cause of a potential concussion. But the good news is that you get to see my pale mug for the duration.
  * You laugh. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. I’m fairly certain there are less attractive nurses for me to be stuck with.”
  * Aidan wasn’t kidding when he said you’d be seeing a lot of him.
  * He’d stop by to check on you through the day.
  * Or just to chat about stuff. It’s nice and you enjoy it.
  * You’re fairly certain that he actively stops by to see you.
  * “Knock knock.”
  * “Do you not have any other patients?”
  * “Not many at the moment… So you’re leaving here tomorrow.”
  * “Yes yes, I am.”
  * As cool as Aidan comes across, he is also on occasion very nervous.
  * “Would you wanna go grab a coffee tomorrow?”
  * “Sorry I-“
  * “Right right. I guess it would be”
  * “Aidan!” He stops talking. “As I was saying, sorry I have plans tomorrow but I’m free the day after. I’d love to grab a cup of coffee not from the cafeteria.”
  * “Oh… good. Great! See you then.”
  * Aidan added his number to your phone and left to do his rounds.
  * Aiden’s schedule was hectic that week so you stopped by the hospital to grab coffee from the cart outside during his break
  * “I’m sorry… works been..”
  * “As crazy as most jobs in the medical field?”
  * “Yeah.”
  * “So how’s your arm feeling?”
  * “I thought this was a date, not a check-up,” you laughed and Aiden got so embarrassed that he can’t get out of doctor mood.
  * “Don’t worry I think it’s hot”
  * Aidan opens his mouth and closes it, unsure of what to say.
  * “It’s doing a lot better, that’s for sure. So… I guess now we go from awkward small talk to me asking you to tell me about yourself?”
  * He told you all about his roommate Josh and his friend Sally
  * “Josh is a pain in my ass sometimes but he’s a good guy”
  * “Sounds like my best friends and roommates. Aka the reason I was in the hospital.”
  * “You should meet him. One day.”
  * Half an hour later Aiden looks at his watch and realizes his break is about to end
  * “I hate to say it but I have to get back to work”
  * “Maybe I can take you to dinner when you aren’t working”
  * “I’d really like that”
  * You kiss him goodbye and he’s smiling like an idiot for the rest of his shift.
  * Josh is totally staring at him. “Okay, who is this happy person that’s replaced you?”
  * “Can’t I be happy for five minutes?”
  * “Can you?”
  * Josh thinks a robot has replaced Aiden because for the next two days he doesn’t put his phone down while texting you
  * Sally is equated perplexed. “Why is he all smiles?”
  * “I do not know, Sally.”
  * “Have you tried asking him?”
  * “Well of course… I didn’t.”
  * Aiden gives in and tells them about you
  * “Ooh Aiden’s got a boyfriend”
  * “Sally we went on one coffee date”
  * “But you’re going on a dinner date tomorrow think you’ll get laid?”
  * “Sally!”
  * “What? We were all thinking it”
  * Josh: “when did you have time to find a date?”
  * “He may have been brought in with a broken arm and a concussion?”
  * “Of course you would find a boyfriend at the hospital”
  * “He’s not my boyfriend yet”
  * “ Yet ” they both say in unison
  * “He’s got you hooked Aidan. Josh said you were like replaced with a pod person you were so happy.”
  * “Hey! Is me happy such an odd thing?? Actually… don’t answer that.”
  * When your actual date arrived you were both extremely nervous, it was your first time seeing each other outside of the hospital setting
  * “So this is what you look like without scrubs”
  * “I hope I don’t disappoint”
  * “Certainly not”
  * “I hope I meet your expectations… cast and all.” You laugh, holding up your casted right arm. “Thank god I’m a lefty.”
  * “Believe me… you look perfect, cast and all. Shall we?”
  * Aiden practically swallows his dinner whole
  * “Sorry, when you work 16 or sometimes even 24-hour shifts you get used to just inhaling whatever food you can get your hands on”
  * “I’m sure the hospital is more exciting than being a paramedic, some days we just spend hours in the ambulance snacking on street meat until we get dispatched”
  * “Hey you’re the only reason a lot of people make it to the hospital alive”
  * “True. True. So answer me this… how come you’re just a nurse? Nothing wrong with that, of course.”
  * “Just felt like this was the best place to help in the hospital hierarchy
  * “Okay no more work talk, I want to get to know you outside of that, how did you meet Josh and Sally?”
  * “Met Josh through the hospital and Sally… we met Sally while apartment hunting.”
  * Aiden: “why did you come to Boston?”
  * “Well after I finished my training program my two options were either Boston or New York and I went with Boston”
  * “I’m glad you did”
  * “I’m glad I did too. So what are you into? Any hobbies?”
  * “Not really. Can’t have many without our jobs. But I do like history.
  * “What about you?”
  * “Same here, I do spend an embarrassing amount of time playing mahjong on my phone while waiting for calls”
  * “Nice.”
  * You guys finished up dinner and were now walking on a nearby pier.
  * “I had a great time tonight, Aidan”
  * “I did too”
  * “So does that mean there’s going to be a second date?”
  * “There better be or else my next check-up will be very awkward”
  * You both laugh and Aiden hesitantly kisses you
  * You kiss him again, harder. When you finally pull back, you’re both out of breath.
  * “I’m glad we did this.”




End file.
